un cambio en la historia
by kugorame gale
Summary: como me gusta los cambios en los personajes , se me ocurren diversas historias , lucius y narcissa no saben quien es draco y el no sabe quienes son ellos , pero lo que si sabe es que ama a su hermana aunque no tenga la misma sangre, todos los derecho a su dueña de harry potter
1. chapter 1 jamas existio

era de noche en la masion malfoy, en la recamara de los señores , se encontraba la esposa , narcissa malfoy de soltera black en el lavor de parto

aaaahhh- gritaba narcissa malfoy , se notaba el sudor en su frente , y las respiraciones pausadas

un poco mas señora malfoy - alentaba el medimago , ya que el pequeño cuerpo ya estaba casi expulsado- un empujon mas señora

se escucho en la alcoba el grito de ella mas el agudo llanto del recien nacido , en ese momento nacio el heredero de los malfoy's

felicidades señora malfoy ,es un varon sano - comento el mago mientras le aplicaba un hechizo de limpieza , y lo envolvia en las mantas

lucius , tenemos un varon- dijo cansadamnente narcissa , viendo a su esposo que se mantenia al margen

si , querida - contesto con orgullo - lo hiciste exelente

mientras ellos estaban en su mubdo , el medimago que tenia al bebe en sus brazo , conjuro un hechizo silencioso , y es que era para saber si poseia magia o no , pero al aplicarlo no surtio efecto alguno , lo volvio a realizar pensando que cometio algun error , pero no ...

señores malfoys - le dijo seriamente el medimago - hay dos noticias , una buena y otra mala - los presentes olvidaron todob, sumergiendose todo en un silencio , que fue roto por el señor

¿que pasa? ¿cuales?- le dijo auntoritariamente , pensando lo peor de su heredero

el bebe es muy sano , pero ,...no tiene magia , es un squid

el asombro en los rostros de los padres era grande , jamas imaginaron que esa noticia , nunca les paso por la cabeza esa posibilidad , todo los planes en el futuro hechos trizas con tan solo tres palabras

q..que ha dicho , creo que escuche mal- lucius saliendo del shock- escuche que dijo que mi hijo era un sucio squid

escucho bien señor malfoy , la cratura no posee ni una pizca de magia- se formo un silencio pero se veia como el rostro de malfoy se deformaba al enfado , de un arranque de ira se acerco rapidamente al medimago , bajo la atenta mirada de narcissa , como tomaba bruscamente al bebe , asiendolo llorar

lucius- hablo debilmente la señora malfoy , sintiendose como su corazon se rompia en mil pedazos

primero muerto antes de tener esta aberracion en mi familia- siseo - dobby

si amo- apareciendo

tomalo , y abandonalo en un lugar en donde nunca lo encuntre- soltando al bebe , casi tirandolo si no fuera atrapado por el elfo domestico

y pensar que es mi carne y sangre esa cosa - viendolo por ultima vez antes de salir azotando la puerta

el elfo desaparecio no sin antes escuchar la voz debil de su ama , _dobby que lo encuentre alguien..._ y asi dobby aparecio en un parque muggle , ya era tarde , la oscuridad y el frio nocturno asi lo dictaba, no se vea a ningun muggle por el lugar , el bebe empezo a llorar

lo siento , dobby tiene que aserlo- le dijo dejandolo en una caja que estaba entre la basura de alli, llorando por lo que tenia que hacer - dobby lo lamenta pequeño amo ...

el elfo desaparecio , dejando solo al crio , en un mundo nuevo para el , sin saber nada , el frio empezaba aumentar , haciendo llorar al bebe , pero quien lo escucharia , en el parque estaba en calma que era rota por el agudo llanto

un hombre caminaba entre la oscuridad , eran casi las doce de la noche , y el frio calaba hasta los huesos , decidio el tomar un atajo , decidio tomar por el parque para llegar mas rapido a su vehiculo , iba caminando tranquilamente pero un sonido le llamo la atencion

 _¿acaso es un llanto?-_ penso apresurandose y viendo de donde provenia ,con forme mas caminaba mas fuerte se escuchaba , hasta que lo encontro , el provenir del llanto , era entre los botes de basura , se acerco a la pequeña caja , retirando las mantas , y alli estaba un bebe , era de piel blanca , una matita de pelo rubio , no era rosado , tenia los labios azules por el frio , sin pensarlo dos veces , se quito la chaqueta , envolviendolo - shhh , no llores pequeño - mesiendolo suave para tranquilizarlo. - no tienes que llorar mas- fijandose si acaso a lo lejos visualizaba alguna silueta- yo te cuidare...

el señor se marcho con el crio en brazos hasta su coche , arrancando , diriguiendose a su hogar , tardaron 25 minutos en llegar a su casa , en donde su esposa le esperaba , el bebe en el transcurso del camino se durmio

cielo - dijo la señora cuando vio a su esposo , pero al ver que no saludaba como siempre - ¿que pasa? ¿que es eso?- señalando el bulto entre los brazos de su marido

mi amor , yo estaba por el parque y ...bueno lo vi ...- quitando las manta y chaqueta para que su mujer viera a la criatura - estaba solo , fue abandonado...yo ..

dios , quien haria tal atrocidad - acercabdose para verle mejor - es tan pequeño - tocandolo suavemente con su dedo pero el vebe la tomo de la manita , chupandolo - parece que tiene hambre...cielo - señalado para que se lo pasara ,el señor al compreder la accion se lo dio con cuidado , la señora se fue a la sala mientras que su marido a la cocina a preparar una formula

el crio empezo a llorar por la hambre , la señora al ver que se tardaba su esposo decido darle de su propio pecho , amamantarlo , el niño comia tranquilamente muentras la señora le cantaba una nana, para cuando llego su esposo se estampo contra tal imagen , siempre quisieron ellos tener varios hijos pero por desgracia solo pudieron terner una niña

es precioso , mirarle - le dijo a su esposo con ciertas lagrimas - no se como alguien puede hacerle esto a un ser inocente..- volviendo su mirada al bebe y este la miraba con sus ojotos grices - recuerdas como siempre deseamos mas hijos- comento ella

po supuesto, y me diste una niña preciosa-

yo quiero que sea parte de esta familia - comento con esperanza - quiero que sea nuestro hijo...

me parece bien , es lo que yo te pensaba pedir- le dijo acercandose a ella- olvida su inicio , el es nuestro presente junto a hermione- su esposa asentia - el es fuerte como un drago , no es cierto draco - acariciando la cabeza del infante

draco...draco jayde grange , nuestro hijo jonh- contesto mirando al dormido bebe

sin darse cuenta el destino ya estaba sellado..

 **holaaa, saben la comida mas potter , dan cierta ideas , y es divierto cambiando personajes ,**


	2. hermanos

niños despierten , el desayuno esta listo - hablaba john , era un hombre alto , de aspecto intimidante a simple vista pero demasiado humilde y cariñoso , poseia un cabello castaño en rulos (ondulado) - si no se levantan llegaran tarde al zoologico y dudo que deseen faltar

unos minutos despues resivio respuesta de uno de los niños , especificamente del varon que salio disparado de su carto en pijama de cuadros y desaliniado entrando sin preanbulos al cuarto del frente , alli estaba profundamente dormida en su cama , cuando de repente el niño rubio platino la tiro de la cama despertandose en proceso

que...tuuu - dijo señalando acusadoramente , el niño sonrio de medio lado para luego salir corriendo , por otra parte el adulto miraba toda la escena negando con la cabeza , sin duda eran hermanos , - vuelve cobarde

se escuchaban por el pasillo las risas , corretearon por toda la casa

elena y john geanger tenia un sonrisa en sus rostros , viendo como los dos infantes jugaban , sabian que ninguno de ellos se enojaban verdaderamente con el otro por mucho tiempo , mas bien se protegian y apoyaban , siempre , hermione era la mayor y por ende la mas aventurera en diferentes aspectos , draco por su parte al ser el menor y mas precabido y astuto , eran como fuego y hielo , una perfecta combinacion a la hora de hacer travesuras

draco , hermione desayunen , les hice su favorito - hablo elena con cariño llamando la atencion los dos , ellos se miraron entre si mismo como si supieran que pensaban , en su rostro se formo una sonrisa antes de exclamar

panqueques y creepas - gritaron feliz los dos antes de dirigirse a la mesa y empezar a comer con ganas

emocionados por lo de hoy?? - dijo john tomando un poco de cafe

por supuesto papa , es una excursion fuera de la escuela , ¿quien no estaria feliz ? - hermione asentia a lo que decia su hermano , draco la miro por unos instantes para continuar - ventajas de ser una escuela privada

hay que apresurarnos dragon

si mione , tienes que domar esa melena - dicho eso proboco una ola de risas por aprte de los presente

. despues desayunar y ducharse , bajaron a la primera planta ya vestidos con su uniforme , consistia de un saco color azul marino con el logotipo de la escuela , camisa blanca , corbata rayada azul y un pantalon corto ( short) color azul marino, falda en niñas , calsetines negros y zapatos a juegos

¿como nos vemos? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo

se ven bien , cariño , pero debemos irnos , no quieren llegar tarde verdad

cinco minutos despues estaban ya en el auto camino a la escuela , tardaron en llegar al rededor de 20 minutos y eso que hoy no habia trafico

adios papa /mama - se despieron mientras se encaminaban a dentro , las clases empezaron con nornalidad , primero matematicas , ciencias , biologia , educacion fisica , historia , hasta que llego las 4:30 de la tarde , el momento en que todo el salon salio a fuera en donde los esperaba el autobus , todos estaban emocionados

genial , no lo crees draco - hablo benny un compañero mientras admiraba la entrada del zoologico

veremos serpientes , y sapos - exclamo otro , siguieron hablando de lo que verian. , pero a su lado un grupo de niñas se acercaron

son asquerosos , no se como puedes ser amigos de ellos draco , no , sabes no sabemos como puedes de tener como parienete a esa -hablo ema la lider de ese grupo señalando al frente , draco solo fruncio la cara mirando de reojo a su hermana que estaba detras de el hablando con sergio pero se callo al sentir una mirada - mirala no son iguales , ella es fea , tu lindo , ella es insifrible y rara , tu genial draco , sabes puedes estar a nuestro lado

callate ema eres odiosa - siseo enojado el rubioplatino - y esa insufrible es mi hermana , es mi alma gemela , antes muerto que estar cercas tuyo ...

se alejo llevandose con sigo a hermione de la mano , maldecia en voz baja sin darse cuenta que entraron a la casa de reptil antes de tiempo que el grupo del salon

draco...- murmuro por lo bajo la castaña

no le hagas caso mione , es una niña estupida - seguian caminando sin ver al frente , pero de un momento a otro choco contra alguien deteniendose - pero que..

fijate donde caminas , acaso estas ciego - grito un niño obeso a persoectiva de draco y hermione , a su lado del rechoncho estaba dos niños flacho solo que uno llevaba gafas , sin previo aviso le niño gordito empujo a draco - estas asustado

miralo dursly , no habla del miedo , jajajajajja - se mofaron

si , tienes razon - dijo complacido dursly , pero su atencion se fue a la niña de melena castaña -mira tiene a su lado a un espantapajaros

disculpa , pero creo que no oi - reacciono de pronto draco - que dijiste cerdito?

¿como me llamaste?

te dije cerdito , pobreton , pareces una bola de grasa con patas

¿quien te crees que eres ? - fue interrumpido por el rubio platino

yo soy draco jayden granger y digo lo que se me de la regalada gana - imito la accion de empujarlo , dursly tenia la cara roja , tanto fue su enojo que golpeo con su puño con toda la intencion de golpear a draco pero este reacciono esquivandolo pero por desgracia le habia dado a hermione , le habia abierto el labio , sin previo aviso draco se abalanzo sobre el , callendo al suelo en el proceso golpenado constantemete

nadie.(golpe) toca ( golpe) a mi ( golpe) hermana(golpe) sin pagar las(golpe) consecuencias

harry miraba la riña de su primo y su amigo , el amigo de dursly trataba de separar al platino que estaba sobre el golpenadolo , sin saber que hacer exactamente harry se acerco con cuidado a la niña , viendo si estaba muy lastimada

ALEJATE DE ELLA -el grito de draco alerto a todos , se acerco dispuesto a darle su merecido al de gafas , pero justo cuando le pensaba golpear fue retenido por un guardia de segurida - sueltame , lastimaron a mi hermana - forjeteo pero fue imposible , era un adulto y el un niño

Dursly , cariño que te hicieron estos salvajes - petunia se acerco rapidamete a su retoño que estaba hecho bolita en el suelo

que paso?- hablo vernot ( no se coml se escribe) que llego a la par de su esposa , estaba exigiendo, los guardias balbusearon con respecto a la riña , un grupo de estudiantes venian entrando cuando la profesora vio a dos alumnos suyos

oficial que paso? ¿por que esta herido el señor y la señorita granger? - pregunto temerosa por las futuras represarias por parte de la directora y los padres de los niños

este salvaje se atevio a tocar a mione , mirela tiene el labio partido - protesto llamando la atencio. de todos

peor que dices muchachito mi dursly no lastimaria a nadie , es un angelito - vernot asintio por lo que dijo su esposa - pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti ...

su cerdito es el responsable de todo , esta rellenito de maldad - siseo con veneno viendo a la mama del cerdito - ni siquiera hecho a la naranja se le quita las grasas de culpa , es que no le enseño modale al oing oing ( el sonido que hacen los cerdos)

basta joven granger ,llamare a sus padres - inrrumpio la profesora con auntoridad

media hora despues en la oficinas del zoologico estaban los señores granger preocupados por sus retoños

niños -entraron para luego abrazarlos - ¿que demonios paso? - viendo deteñidamente la herida de su hija y el desareglo del otro

disculpe señor , pero parece que hubo una pelea , segun las camaras de seguridad empezo el joven dursly dicha riña - el director del zoologico explico, por ende solo voltearon a ver con enojo a los padres de dursly

el señor john granger respiraba pesadamente eso y sin contar que con su tamaño lograba dar un aspecto de verdadero enojo , dio dos paso al frente john pero fue detenido por su esposa

su pongo que ya es todo , digo en fin ya lo hecho , hecho esta , ¿no? , no tiene caso arma otro alboroto , creo que lo mejor sera irnos , algo mas - al ver que negaban el director del zoologico - bueno si nos disculpa nos retiramos , venga niños - sonrio falsamente elena a los presentes retirandose

 **holaaaa , saben los feo que es avanzar con los capitulos y perderlos todos en u instante , es horrible , ni a mi peor enemigo se lo deseo , pero en fin , desidi regresar a escribir y continuar historiss**


	3. sorry

hola , quiero decirles que jocker3029 contunuara la historia ya le pase varios borradores y creo que la modificara y tambien publicara la de hermione jane black , cualquier pregunta a jocker3029

oficialmente me doy de baja y el por que , simple oficiaomete soy lincenciada en comercio por lo tanto me dedicare solo a mi carrera

GRACIAS , me diverti haciendo este hobbue aunque no era buena en esto


End file.
